Tea for Three
by daky
Summary: Candace and Linda get bored being home alone, so they call Jeremy over for some... tea. My first lemon. CandacexJeremy plus Linda


This is my first lemon fic on this site, so... be gentle. :) Try to enjoy it, and review.

It was a hot summer day. The Flynn-Fletcher family was sitting around the table that morning having breakfast.

- So, kids, are you excited about your trip to the two-day science fair? - Linda asked Phineas and Ferb.

- You betcha! - Phineas said. We've already prepared some projects we are gonna show to the people there. I think they'll like it.

- Aw, you boys are so imaginative. It's so adorable. I'm sure they'll like it - Linda said.

- It's not just their imagination, mom - Candace said. They are really going to make those things. You'll see. That is, you won't, but they _will_ do that.

The phone rang. Linda answered.

- Hello? Yes, he's home. Lawrence, it's for you - she gave the phone to her husband.

- Yes? Yes... Sure, why not. I'm on my way - Lawrence said to the person on the phone.

- Honey, kids, I have to go. They called me from my company. We have some kind of a business meeting and I'll have to stay there for the next two days.

- You too? Oh well... Candace and I can spent some quality mother-daughter time together while you boys are gone - Linda shrugged.

Soon after the breakfast, Lawrence packed his suitcase and went. Phineas and Ferb were packing their stuff as well.

- So, sis... are you gonna miss us for those two days? - Phineas asked Candace.

- Does a toe miss a hangnail? - she replied.

- We love you, too - Phineas hugged her, knowing she was joking.

- Yes, I _am_ gonna miss you guys - she said. - Without trying to bust you, my daily life will not be the same.

- That's just two days - Phineas kissed her sister in the cheek and he and Ferb soon were on their way.

With Lawrence and the kids gone, Candace and Linda stayed alone in the house with Perry.

- So, Candace... what would you like to do? - Linda asked.

- Dunno... let's watch some TV.

They spent some time watching TV, but they soon got bored with that.

- We don't have any errands to do, do we, mom? - Candace asked.

- No, honey. All the work around the house is done; the dishes are washed, I did the laundry, I vacuumed, I fed Perry...

- I'm starting to get bored. And boredom is something up which I will not put - Candace was quoting Phineas' words from the "Rollercoaster" episode. - If the boys were here, I'd be trying to bust them by now.

- Candace, you're eighteen now. Don't you think it's time to give it a rest?

- No! I'll never quit trying to bust Phineas and Ferb until I finally succeed in it!

- Oh, well... Say, Candace, you're in a relationship with Jeremy, right?

- Well... I guess you might call it "a relationship".

- And have you... you know... done it?

- You mean sex? Yeah, although it didn't look like sex, it looked more like a... parody or something.

- At least you have that. Lawrence seems to have lost interest in me... he does me pretty rarely lately. I'm so horny - Linda said.

- You know, I feel a bit horny too - Candace replied. - Hey, let's watch a porn movie and masturbate to it!

- I have a better idea. A wild idea - Linda said.

- Anything to overcome this boredom.

- Listen... - Linda started whispering something in Candace's ear.

- Wow, mom! That really _is_ a wild idea!

- So, are you in or not?

- Yeah, sure! Let's do it!

Candace called Jeremy on the phone.

- Hello?

- Hi, Jeremy.

- Oh, hi, Candace. What's up?

- Listen. I have an offer you can't refuse. Why don't you come to my place to have some... tea? And by "tea" I mean having some... you know, fun...

- Sounds great! - Jeremy knew what Candace meant by that.

- ...but with a special bonus!

- A bonus? What do you mean?

- Come over and you'll see! Bye.

Pretty soon, Jeremy was standing at Candace's door.

- I'm glad you came so quick. Please do come in - Candace welcomed him. - Come on, let's go to my room! - she took him by the hand and they went to Candace's room.

They sat on Candace's bed.

- So... where is the tea? - Jeremy asked.

- We can sit around drinking some stupid tea - Candace said - but we can also do some more interesting things, like... - she kissed him in the lips. - ...this!

They started hugging and making out. At one point, Jeremy opened his eyes and saw Linda standing at the door.

- Aah! Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! You startled me!

- You don't have to be scared - Linda said in a seductive voice while she was approaching them.

- You'll like this, Jeremy. You really will - Candace said excitedly while touching Jeremy's crotch.

- Uh... Candace... Why is your mom sitting next to me kissing my neck?

- Remember I mentioned a special bonus? - Candace asked playfully.

- You mean...?

- That's right! Now let's all enjoy!

- Come on, Jeremy - Linda said. - Touch my boobs. Feel them. Come on, don't be shy.

Jeremy was hesitating a bit at first, but he eventually did put his hands on Linda's boobies.

- Kiss me - Linda whispered and her lips met Jeremy's.

Jeremy realized there's no need to be afraid, so his tongue started wrestling Linda's.

- Now kiss _me_ - Candace said, so Jeremy turned around and gave her kiss too. While their tongues were rubbing against each other, Linda took off her blouse.

- Come on, Jeremy, unhook my bra - Linda said and turned her back on him. Jeremy did as he was told. Soon he was looking at Linda's bare breasts.

- They're... beautiful. - His penis was already fully erect. He started groping Linda's breasts and licking her pointy nipples. While he was doing that, Candace also took off her shirt and bra. Then she put her hand in Jeremy's pants while he was still licking Linda's nipples.

- Oh, someone's hard as a rock already! - Candace said. - Come on, let's get rid of those pants.

Jeremy quickly took off his pants and underwear and continued playing with Linda's boobs. Candace started stroking his penis with one hand while trying to take off her skirt with the other one.

- Jeremy... would you help me to get naked? - Candace asked in a sweet voice, then laid on her back.

Jeremy took off her shoes and socks first, then her skirt, and finally he took her panties and started pulling them down Candace's legs. She was fully naked now. Meanwhile, Linda was also taking off her shoes and socks, then she removed her pants.

- Jeremy, you took off her panties... now be a sweetie and take off mine as well, will you? - Linda asked and lifted her legs.

Jeremy didn't wait to be told twice. He took Linda's panties off the same way he did Candace's, then he quickly removed all of his clothes. All of them were naked now.

Jeremy made out with Candace first. Lip nibbling, tongue banging, there was everything. Then he made out with Linda in the same way, too. He was playing with their boobies, touching their butts, sticking his fingers in their vaginas.

- I want to give you a blowjob now, Jeremy - Linda said. I crave for a young dick.

She put his penis in her mouth and started sucking it. At the same time, Candace spread her legs in front of his face so he could lick her vagina. Linda was blowing him and he was eating Candace out. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes.

- Okay, let's get serious now. Jeremy, I want to feel your hot dick in my wet pussy - Candace said and she got on all fours. She wanted to do it doggy style.

Jeremy slowly put his penis in Candace's vagina, then he started putting it in and out. Slowly and first, then faster and faster. Linda, of course, couldn't just sit and watch it, so she started doing various things: masturbating to the sight of that, getting under Jeremy to grab and lick his testicles, kissing him with her tongue... At one point, she got behind and started playing with his buttocks. Eventually she stick her finger in his anus.

- Whoa, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! - he shouted.

- It's Linda, Jeremy. Anyway, do you like this? Do you like my finger in your butt?

- Well... I don't know. It feels kinda... weird.

- Don't worry, I used to do this to some of my old boyfriends. They liked it... well, most of them.

- Oh, God... Oh, God... - Jeremy moaned. - Candace, Linda, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... CUM!

He quickly pulled it out of Candace and started shooting his semen all over her back. Linda started stroking his penis to make his orgasm even better. Candace was also moaning from pleasure, feeling Jeremy's hot sperm on her back.

They laid on the bed.

- It was really awesome - Jeremy said. - You two are the best mother-daughter tandem I've ever met.

- Yes, but you know... I'm still horny - Candace said. - I mean, I haven't had an orgasm yet.

- I'm still horny, too - Linda added. - Jeremy, you'll be able to get it up one more time, will you?

- Certainly - he replied. - You two are so hot... I mean, you make me so horny I'll get it up in 10 to 15 minutes again.

So they decided to make a pause. Linda went to the kitchen and started making some snacks.

- Wow, doing this while you're fully naked is pretty fun - Linda thought. - I'll have to do this more often when I'm home alone.

After they ate the snacks, they were ready to enjoy some more.

Candace started playing with Jeremy's penis. She was stroking it, licking it from top to bottom, taking his testicles in her mouth, and Jeremy was soon hard again.

- Come on, Jeremy, do me! Do me! - Linda shouted, then she lied on the bed and spread her legs. Jeremy started having sex with her in a missionary position.

- Yes... yes... yes! - Linda couldn't control herself.

- Oh, God, this is making me so horny - Candace whispered and took a comfortable position, laid on her back, leaned on her pillow, then she started masturbating while watching Jeremy pounding her mom.

As Jeremy's moves became faster, Candace was masturbating more intensively. Finally, when she felt that orgasm was near, she screamed:

- Jeremy... lick my pussy... make me cum!

Jeremy stopped pounding Linda and started licking Candace's vagina. Soon her body was shaking as she was having one of the best orgasms of her life.

Candace was all sweaty, her hair was all messed up, and she had a big smile on her face.

- Jeremy... that was... amazing!

- Glad I could help - he replied, then he kissed her in the lips and turned to Linda: - So, where were we?

- Wait. Let's try something different - Linda said and got on all fours, like Candace did earlier.

- You want me to do you doggy style?

- No, I want you to stick it... - Linda separated her buttocks and showed her anus to Jeremy. - ...in my butt.

- Hmm... I've never had anal sex before. It could be fun.

- It's been years since the last time I've had a dick in my butt - Linda said. - I want to have that experience again.

Jeremy was enjoying the sight of Linda's lovely pink hole at first, then he slowly started putting it in there.

- Oooohhhhh... this is the best feeling ever! - Linda was mumbling.

- I like this, too - Jeremy responded.

- Just stick it... deeper... deeper! - Linda was screaming. Jeremy's penis was almost testicles-deep in Linda's butt.

Linda was screaming from huge pleasure she was feeling, clenching the bed sheets with both her hands.

Candace positioned herself so her boyfriend's penis pounding her mom's butt was directly in front of her eyes.

- This looks kinda strange - she thought while she was trying to lick Jeremy's testicles. - But mom seems to be enjoying it a lot! Maybe I'll try this anal sex thing someday...

Linda started masturbating while still taking it in the butt. Now the feeling was like she was in heaven.

- Just a bit more... just a bit more and I'll cum... - she was screaming. Soon after that, she was experiencing an orgasm.

- Here it is... here it is... I'm cumming! Aaaaaahhhhh!

- I'm going to cum too, Linda... again... - Jeremy whispered.

- Go ahead, Jeremy. Go ahead... Cum in my butt...

Jeremy shoot another load, this time into Linda's intestines. They were both screaming from great pleasure. Candace also felt pleasure watching that picture.

Lastly, the three naked sweaty bodies were resting on the bed. Jeremy was kissing his two lovers in the lips occasionally.

- I... I can't even describe this. This was... absolutely amazing! - Candace couldn't find the right words.

- It was amazing, all right - Linda replied. - We should definitely do this more often.

- I couldn't agree more - Jeremy added. - Say, you don't mind bringing Stacy over to join us the next time, do you? I always thought she was hot. We should have a foursome.

- Why not, if she agrees - Candace said. - The more, the merrier!

- Well, I should be going - Jeremy got up and started dressing. - My band plays in about an hour. I have to get ready.

- Jeremy... let's keep this our little secret... for now - girls said.

- Sure, I'll keep my mouth shut. But make sure you call me the next time you wish to have some... tea, all right?

- You got it - Candace gave him a thumb up.

After Jeremy left, Candace started dressing as well.

- We won't tell the boys about our little "tea party", will we? - she asked her mom.

- Well, I don't think Lawrence would mind - Linda answered. - After all, he _does_ avoid sex with me lately, knowing I have certain needs. But still, let's not tell him for now. - She started walking to the kitchen.

- You won't dress up? - Candace asked.

- No, I think I'll spent the rest of the day naked. The feeling is great, and the day is pretty hot anyway.

- You're right! I'll do the same thing! - Candace got naked again.

- I'm going to check on Perry - Linda said.

But when she entered the kitchen, Perry was nowhere to be seen.

Hey, where's Perry? - she asked.

As you probably guess, Perry was invited by Major Monogram to fight against Dr. Doofenshmirtz. But that's another story...

END

Hope you liked it! If the feedback is positive, I might do a sequel.


End file.
